Medieval Love
by May-VeggieGirl1
Summary: First PG fic- Oh Dende help me... Vegeta & Future Trunks try to stop 17 & 18, who are in a tower. Trunks was brutally killed by a dragon so Vegeta made the trip himself... it becomes a lot more than he bargained for....


Medieval Love

By: May-VeggieGirl1

Hello! This one I dreamed a few months ago but I'm itching to publish. You have to read the introduction in order to understand the rest. I don't own DBZ and for those who have heard of the Renaissance Festival, I don't own that either. Hopefully, next year I can go….

Introduction:

It isn't really medieval but no one can fly. This is during the Androids saga. Androids 17 & 18 are locked up in a tower. Instead of having energy blasts and stuff, the Z fighters have armor, swords, and spears. You know the usual. Cell, isn't here yet (When he/it does get here, he'll/it'll already be perfect.) Vegeta and Trunks are going to see if they can defeat the Androids. Unbeknown to the Z fighters, Android 18 is the only one up there in the tower….

Chapter 1: The Departure of Trunks

Vegeta and Trunks stare up at the enormous tower. Trunks is almost gapping at the size of it. It had to be bigger than the Korin Tower. " Amazing…."

Vegeta snapped at him. " Don't lose your focus! It's just trying to intimidate you, stupid boy." Trunks glared at him. He was a full-grown man, and Vegeta never even knew him as a kid, and he calls him boy? Trunks wondered if he called his newborn son a man. Vegeta started to approach the entrance. Trunks uneasily followed. Vegeta slowly pulled the door open….

Goku groaned and rolled over. Chi-Chi watched her restless husband try to sleep. She was worried sick. The medicine Trunks gave Chi-Chi to give to Goku wasn't working. The doctors' say that this heart disease is untreatable there was nothing they could do for him. " Please come through, Goku…" She sniffed a bit and left the room. Her family wasn't even safe at home anymore. They had to stay up on the lookout. Bulma came over to her holding the little infant. Baby Trunks was only about 2 weeks old. "How's he doing? Do you really think Goku will come through?" Bulma questioned her. Chi-Chi walked on by her to the rail bar. "Goku will. I don't care what those idiots who call themselves doctors say, they don't know Goku…He always pulls through- and he likes doing it when all seems lost…." Bulma wasn't trying to disprove her theory but whispered-"I think all seems lost right now…." When Chi-Chi bolted next to her. " Are you just trying to hurt me?" Tears now flowed freely from Chi-Chi's eyes. "No Chi-Chi…I would never try to do that…believe me, I know…my own husband is down there fighting a battle that could come out either way, and I have a son too…." Baby Trunks eyed his mother and the women she was talking to. " I would have to raise little Trunks all by myself if anything would happen to Vegeta…." Baby Trunks started an attempt to eat his mother's hand. It failed. "Are you hungry Trunks? I bet you are!" Bulma cooed to Trunks and started to walk down the hall. Chi-Chi returned her gaze back to the clouds before a familiar tiptoeing takes her attention away. "Gohan, that better be my imagination of you sneaking away to help Vegeta and Trunks fight the battle instead of studying your books and learning equations…." The tiptoeing sound retreated back to the room. Krillin paced back and forth. Piccolo- watching him- was getting dizzy. Krillin saw Bulma coming down the stairs. "How's Goku? And Chi-Chi?" Bulma glared at him. "If you care enough to ask, why don't you go and check!" Trunks sucked on his bottle. Krillin paced faster. Piccolo halted him. " Pacing won't help Krillin…."

Vegeta and Trunks stared at the obstacle before them. The dragon roared. They both got into battle poses. Trunks swung out his sword and cut off its head. Two more grew in the first heads place. Both heads swung back and Vegeta yelled something to Trunks but was unheard by the half-saiyan. A huge blast of fire was hurled at them… 

When Vegeta opened his eyes, everything was blurry. When he got them to focus, he sat up to find his future son being pinned down by the dragon. He attempt a behind- approach attack when Trunks yelled to him- "No! Dad…don't come…near!" Vegeta blinked. "Why not? It's got you pinned down! What do you want me to do?" "Stop the androids…." The dragons breath felt hot and stuffy to the warrior. It hovered over him like a cat would a mouse when trapped. It lunged forward and bit the saiyans shoulder. " DAD JUST GO!" Trunks yelled at his past father in agony and pain. Without further ado, Vegeta turned and left.

I'm cruel…looks like Trunks is out of the picture. But can Vegeta defeat the androids now that he's alone? Will Gohan be able to help? Will Goku pull through the disease? Will Yajarobe ever stop stuffing his face when he's supposed to be helping? (No.) Find out most on the next chapter! 


End file.
